More Than a Semi Decent Guy
by The Tall TV Lover
Summary: Alex gets sick in the middle of the night and April decides to take care of him. Will they grow closer?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

**Summary**: April hears Alex throwing p in the middle of the night and decides to help him. Will they grow closer?

I hope you enjoy it.

April Kepner did not consider herself a light sleeper. It would be hard for anyone or anything to wake her up after working for almost 24 hours but in the end something did. This 'something' was her roommate Alex Karev vomiting in the bathroom across her room. And once this disgusting pitiful sound woke her up she could not ignore.

It wasn't just because she was a doctor and took an oath but it was also part of personality. She saw herself as the responsible adult in this apartment. She was the one who cleared the empty beer cans and pizza boxes from the kitchen table. She was the one who picked dirty boy socks from the floor in the living room. She was the one who took care of all the finances and groceries.

She knew that it wouldn't be the perfect living with two guys but as dragged herself out of her warm bed and stepped onto the cold hardwood floors she wondered why she ever moved out of Meredith's house.

All her thoughts of misery and anger where forgotten when she saw Alex leaning against the bathtub next to the toilet. His face was pale and he was breathing heavily.

"Oh my god Alex are you okay," April asked in in shock without realizing how stupid her question was.

"Yes Kepner I just decided that it would be fun to spend the night sleeping next to a toilet," Alex responded sarcastically as Kepner put her hand against his forehead ignoring his comment.

"You are burning up Alex, " April said.

"Oh, I did not know that," Alex once again replied sarcastically.

"Just stop with the sarcasm I'm trying to help you," April responded as she went over all the possible things that Alex could have.

"I did not ask for your help," Alex said, "just go back to your bed and I will just stay here for the night and I will be better in the morning."

"Do you really think I will just leave you here alone?" April could feel the frustration and anger rise in her but those feelings disappeared when Alex pushed her out of the way to get to the toilet to throw up once again.

April tried to comfort him by rubbing his back.

After he was done he leaned back against the side of the bathtub while muttering how he would "never go back to that Chinese place."

April was looking even more worried than before.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" she asked him not wanting to cause any more conflict.

"That would be nice," Alex replied to Aprils' surprise. Alex kind of felt like a douche bag for snapping at her while she trying to help him. Nobody has ever helped him when he was sick. He was used to being on his own.

April went to the kitchen filled a glass with water and grabbed some medicine and the thermometer. She knew that she shouldn't take Alex comments serious. He has always seemed like the person who pushes others away, but from the stories that she has been hearing it did not surprise. It is true that Alex and her had their up and downs but in the end she knew that he was a semi-decent guy.

Alex did not move after April left because of the fear that he would throw up again.

"Here you go," April said as gave him the glass and some pills that would help with the nausea. He took it without questions as April measured his temperature. There was a silence in the room for a moment and Alex surprisingly was the one who decided to break it.

"Thank you Kepner for doing this," he said, "I know I being a jerk."

"I understand," April said with a tiny smile, "well your temperature is 101 so it isn't that serious."

There was another moment of silence and April did not like it.

"So do you have to go to work tomorrow because if you do I will call and tell them that you are sick because you know you should not go to work like this but you are a doctor so you should know that," April started rambling on.

"I think I'll be fine by tomorrow morning," Alex told her, "it's just food poisoning."

"But you should get at least eight hours of sleep before your next shift because otherwise it has been proven that you are more likely to make a mistake," April told him worriedly.

"Then why are you not sleeping right now," Alex asked with a smirk.

"Because it would be irresponsible to leave you in the state you are in right now," April told him. She was flattered that Alex was worried about her but then she realized that she was reading into things too much.

"I would not blame you if you left," Alex told her casting his eyes towards the ceiling while suppressing some of his childhood memories. The last thing he wanted is to show even more weakness in front of April.

"Well then let me ask you this, "April said not sure if should continue, "if I was sitting here would you walk away?"

"That is different, "Alex told her.

"How is that different?" she asked surprised and puzzled by his answer.

"I have been nothing but a jerk to you ever since we met," Alex told her and expected her to get up and leave. April did not leave instead she sat there and felt sad for him. So many people had left him and hurt him, he was too afraid to get close to anyone.

"Just because you have been a jerk to me a few times in the past does not mean I cannot care for you," April told him as she picked up a fluffy towel from the neatly arranged stack in the bathroom and gave it to him as a head rest.

"You don't know what you are talking about, "Alex bitterly replied.

"And you just need to stop pushing away people who are trying to help you," April told him as moved the towel so he would not be leaning directly against the cold side of the bathtub. She began to worry again when she noticed that Alex began to shiver.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?" April asked him while trying to ignore the tension that had built up between them, "I could just bring a bowl or bucket just in case you throw up again but I think that anti-nausea medecin should help prevent that."

"No I feel saver here," Alex told in a calmer tone now.

"But you have started to shiver and the cold bathroom floor is not helping you," April said.

"No you have already done more than enough especially since I was …" Alex began but was cut off by April.

"You will not talk about how you were being a jerk and this is why I should just leave you here sitting for the rest of the night again," April told him but this time with confidence in her tone.

"But …" Alex tried to talk again but April would not let him.

"No buts because not only am I a doctor but I am also your friend which means that I am not leaving you alone," April told him as she got up from the floor, " now let me help you get to your bed."

Alex did not protest as April helped him slowly stand up. He was amazed by her confidence.

"Tomorrow you will stay home and get better while I take care of the rest," April told him as she guided him to his bedroom down the hall.

"Okay," was all what Alex said as they walked to his bed. He slowly laid down to avoid the nausea returning. Then she tucked him in.

"I'll be right back with a bowl and some water," April told him but before she could leave Alex grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you and I truly mean it," Alex told her and she just gave him a big smile.

After she came back he was already asleep. Maybe he was more than just a semi-decent guy.

So what do you think? I am thinking about writing a sequel but I'm not sure about it. Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
